Llegada a la Isla Misteriosa
by xpsych0des
Summary: *Love Live no me pertenece* Después de que 6 chicas ganaran un viaje en crucero gratis, en el trayecto, una de ellas se distrae y accidentalmente cae del barco. Para su suerte, sus amigas no la dejaron sola y fueron a socorrerla.. Pero la cosa no termina muy bien, ya que, finalmente, todas terminan "cayendo.." y quedando totalmente abandonadas en medio del mar y con solo una balsa.


**Día Uno:**

.

.

Una pelijengibre corría por los pasillos de la escuela en busca de sus amigas. Esta chica movía las piernas tan rápido, que casi se podía ver que dejaba una estela de fuego a su paso.

-Tengo que llegar... tengo que... ¡decirles! -Honoka abrió la puerta del salón del club tan rápido, que los papeles pegados a su alrededor salieron volando-. ¡Ahhhhh, chicaaaas! -gritó antes de caer rendida al suelo, debido al cansancio.

-Honoka, ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó la poeta en el salón.

-Tengo que... decirles... algo... ¡muy importante! -logró decir apenas la joven amante del pan.

-¿Qué es tan importante, Honoka-chan? -preguntó ahora la chica tímida con cabello color café.

-Bueno... -empezó, ya recuperada de su corrida-. ¿Recuerdan cuando por broma nos inscribimos a un concurso para ganar un viaje en crucero gratis?

-Que yo recuerde, esa fueron tú y Nozomi... -susurró la peliazul, pero las demás no tomaron en cuenta su comentario, solo asintieron a lo dicho por Honoka.

-¡Pues ganamos! ¡Estaremos en un crucero gratis!

Todas quedaron anonadadas, impactadas o cómo quieran decirle. Todo lo que empezó como una broma... terminó beneficiando a todas.

-¿C-cómo dices, Honoka? ¿No es una broma?

-¡No, no! ¡Hablo totalmente en serio! Y será mejor que vayamos arreglándonos, porque nos vamos mañana.

-¿¡Eh!? P-pero, ¿qué hay de la escuela? No podemos irnos así como así.

-Ya me hice cargo de eso, Umi-chan. -respondió con orgullo la chica pelijengibre-. Bueno, si me disculpan, me iré a casa a prepararme para mañana. Quiero estar lista para las vacaciones de mis sueños, y yo que ustedes voy haciendo lo mismo. -y con eso último dicho, se marchó.

El salón cayó en un incómodo silencio.

-Creo que... Debemos hacerle caso a Honocchi. -dijo la Miko, que no había hablado hasta ahora. Las demás le hicieron caso y fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

.

.

-Bien, chicas, ¿trajeron todo? -preguntó la chica peliazul-. Recuerden que si olvidaron algo, no pueden volver por ello.

-Sí, _Umi-chaaan_ , ¡nos has dicho eso unas cincuenta veces ya! -gimoteó Honoka.

-Pero ella tiene una razón para repetírtelo tantas veces, espero que no hayas olvidado nada en casa. -dijo la otra pelijengibre del grupo, Anju.

-Mou~ ¡Ya mejor vámonos~! -gritó tomando la mano de Maki y Hanayo que estaban charlando plácidamente, mientras salía corriendo a la entrada del crucero-. ¡Vacaciones, allá voy!

-¡Q-que alguien me ayude! -gritó la joven fanática de _idols_.

-¡S-suéltame, loca traga pan!" Gritó la otra chica.

¡Espérennos! -gritaba a lo lejos Nozomi y las demás restantes.

.

 **En el crucero...**

.

-Sus entradas, por favor. -el guardia pidió a las 6 chicas frente a él.

-Aquí. -dijeron pasando de una en una hasta finalmente entrar en el crucero que, por cierto, era enorme.

-Woaah. -pronunciaron todas menos la pelirroja.

-Es tan... grande. -dijo Anju.

-Y elegante. -añadió Hanayo.

-¿Qué le ven de emocionante? Yo creo que es pequeño y sencillo. -pues claro, esta chica nadaba entre dinero, de seguro tenía viajes mucho mejores.

-Creo que deberíamos desempacar...

-¡Umi-chan! ¡Hay una piscina en el barco! ¡Vamos a ver! -la obligó a acompañarla Honoka.

-Creo que nosotras desempacaremos por ellas, ¿no chicas? -les dijo la sacerdotisa para luego ir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

.

.

-Esto es el paraíso~ -Nozomi parecía estar disfrutando del cálido sol.

-En realidad, esto es diferente a cuando salgo con mis padres de vacaciones. E-es más divertido con mis amigas... -susurró esto último la joven millonaria.

-Hmm~ ¿dijiste algo, Maki-chan? No escuché muy bien así que, ¿podrías repetirlo~? -sonrió maliciosamente la Miko.

-Yo no.. ¡M-mou, Nozomi! ¡C-cállate! -infló los mofletes la pelirroja.

-Waaah, Maki-chan, qué tierna te vez así, je, je. -esta vez fue Anju.

-Anju... ¿tú también? Santos cielos, mejor las ignoro.

-Buen trabajo, Anju. -Nozomi chocó los cinco con esta última. Regla número uno para tener paz: nunca juntar a este par de locas.

-¿Ustedes no se aburren de hacer bromas pesadas a los demás? -preguntó un poco cansada la arquera.

-Hm... ¿No será que Umi-chan se siente ignorada por mí~? -preguntó inocentemente Anju, pero con unas malas intenciones muy notables-. Juguemos un rato, Umi-chan~

-¡Espera! ¡No me refería a eso! -trató de alejarse de la pervertida pelijengibre.

-Ven, Umi-chan, no muerdo~ -y cuando intentó abrazar a Umi, esta tropezó con sus pies y cayó de espaldas a la gran piscina detrás de ella... Anju había tentado a la muerte.

-Ay, no... -exclamó ella. Sabía que algo realmente malo se avecinaba-. ¿Umi-chan...?

De repente, del agua salió la chica con una rapidez increíble. Anju no se dio ni cuenta cuando esta la tomó en brazos y se lanzó al agua con ella.

-¡M-mou! Umi-chan, no tenías por qué hacer eso. -reclamó la chica formando un tierno puchero.

-Es mi venganza, nada más. -sonrió la peliazul divertida y miró a Anju directamente a los ojos. La joven de pelo anaranjado la tomó de las mejillas y le dio un beso fugaz, dejando a una Umi muy avergonzada.

-Y este es mí contra ataque. -dijo ella antes de salir del agua y dejar a Umi embobada.

-Umi, cierra la boca que tu baba puede caer dentro de la piscina. Qué asco. -la arquera miró a la niña rica con enojo.

-Yo no te digo nada cuando estás coqueteando con tu Hanayo.

-¡E-eso es totalmente distinto! -y comenzó una nueva discusión entre ese parcito.

-Dejen de discutir, chicas... -dijo Hanayo con una gota cayendo por su sien.

-Eh... chicas, ¿han visto a Honoka-chan? -Nozomi sacó de su pelea al par con la pregunta. Era cierto, Honoka no se encontraba por ningún lado.

-¿En dónde se metió esa idiota ahora? -la joven escritora se acercó a la orilla más alta del crucero, para poder mirar mejor. Al hacer eso, se llevó una sorpresa porque, ¿¡qué diablos hacía Honoka en el mar!?

-¿¡HONOKA!? -gritó la arquera sin saber cómo reaccionar, al ver a su amiga nadando en el mar abierto.

Las demás se acercaron a donde estaba Umi, y vieron a su querida amiga haciendo el esfuerzo de flotar.

-Ay, Dios... ¡Resiste, Honoka, buscaremos ayuda! -la pelirroja miró a su alrededor, pero ningún guardia o salva-vidas se encontraba cerca, ¿¡qué clase de crucero sin seguridad era este!?

-¡No encuentro a nadie que pueda a ayudar! -se estaban desesperando por no poder salvar a su amiga.

-¡Ahí! -señaló Nozomi a una balsa inflable de rescate que poseía el barco-. ¡Ayúdenme a sacarlo!

Todas corrieron en dirección a la balsa para desamarrarla. Rompieron como pudieron las cuerdas que sostenían la balsa, y esta cayó al mar, solo unos cuantos metros lejos de Honoka. Alguien tendría que bajar a empujar la balsa, Honoka parecía que se hundiría en cualquier momento.

-Alguien tendrá que bajar y empujar la balsa... -y sin previo aviso, la peliazul se tiró al mar con ropa y todo, pero después de todo, ya estaba mojada, aunque eso era lo de menos.

-¡Aguanta, Honoka! -gritó mientras empujaba la balsa con todas sus fuerzas, que al parecer no fueron rival para las fuertes marejadas que la golpeaban.

-¡Al diablo! -gritó Anju, antes de saltar como lo había hecho minutos atrás Umi.  
Después de ella la siguió Maki, de ahí Nozomi y por último Hanayo.

Después de un buen rato, lograron salvar a la idiota de su amiga. De verdad, muy idiota la querida amiga que tenían.

-Honoka, ¿¡cómo se te ocurre tirarte del crucero!? -regañó la peliazul.

-Yo no me tiré, me caí porque me senté en el barandal. ¡No soy tan idiota como para tirarme!

-Ah, ¡pero sí eres muy idiota como para caerte! -explotó la pelirroja contra la "loca traga pan".

-¡Ahh! ¡Cállense ustedes dos, idiotas!

-¿¡Qué dijiste!? -reclamaron ambas, pero la chica no respondió-. ¡Respónde cuando te preguntan algo!

-¡La, la, la, la, la, no escucho, no escucho, tengo oídos de cambucho! -dijo infantilmente mientras se tapaba los oídos.

-Chicas... -habló Hanayo, pero todas seguían discutiendo-. ¡Chicas! -intentó de nuevo, pero aún no paraban-. ¡CHICAS!

Esta vez, todas la quedaron mirando.

-Eh... ¿No han notado que el crucero ya no está?

-¿¡Qué!? -exclamaron todas.

-¿Cuándo se fue?

-¡Cómo no nos dimos cuenta!

-Tranquila, chicas, de seguro los guardias notarán nuestra ausencia y nos buscarán. -dijo Anju, tratando de ver el lado positivo.

.

 **...Media hora después...**

.

-Nadie vendrá por nosotras, ¿verdad?

-Creo que por primera vez en la vida tienes razón, Honoka. -el grupo suspiró con pesadez. ¿Qué diablos harían ahora?

.

.

 **Un fanfic random. xD**  
 **Soy yo, la que escribe nuevos fanfics cuando aún no termina los otros :'u bueno, pronto habrá un nuevo capítulo de "Deseo Inesperado y Sorprendente", lo prometo.**

 **Esto se me ocurrió mientras veía "Brandy y el Señor Bigotes", ja, ja, ja. Y también "El Libro de la Selva" :u**

 **Con respecto a las parejas que aparecieron, ¡no se espanten! No se mantendrán así por mucho tiempo.. 7u7**

 **Bueno, veamos qué sale de esta historia xD Nos leemos luego~**

 **[AVISO: Cualquier error de gramatización, de ortografía o de cualquier otra cosa, lo lamento ¡pero soy humana! Además que estoy por celular y pues.. alv]**


End file.
